1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a refrigerator, and more particularly to a method of and an apparatus for controlling seasoning of kimchi in a refrigerator.
2Description of the Background Art
Generally, seasoning of kimchi is achieved by utilizing a fermentation of a microorganism. For a spontaneous seasoning of kimchi, a long seasoning time is required. The seasoning time may be substantially reduced by forming artificially the optimum condition for the microorganism taking part in the seasoning of kimchi.
The seasoning of kimchi is generally carried out under a certain seasoning condition such as a certain seasoning temperature and a certain seasoning time. After the seasoning, kimchi is stored under a low temperature condition, so as to suppress the fermentation of microorganism.
Conventionally, there have been proposed various methods of seasoning and storing kimchi, in Korean Patent Application Nos. 6278/88 and 12619/90 (Korean Patent Publication No. 92-3868).
In the case of the patent application 6278/88; carbon dioxide (CO.sub.2) generated when kimchi is fermented is collected and used to generate a gas. The number of bubbles of the generated gas is counted. In accordance with this method, the seasoning of kimchi is continued until the number of bubbles reaches a predetermined maximum number.
However, this method requires a use of a device for measuring the amount of generated gas, which is very complex in construction. Due to the complex construction, there is a difficulty in installing the measuring device in the refrigerator. Since the gas for checking the seasoned degree of kimchi is exhausted, the kimchi becomes dried and discolored at the surface thereof, so that it is deteriorated. In accordance with this method, a point of time when the maximum amount of carbon dioxide is detected is regarded as the optimum seasoning point. At this point, the seasoned kimchi is stored without reservation. As a result, there is a disadvantage of an impossibility to meet the taste of persons having a weakness for immaturely seasoned kimchi.
The patent application 12619/90 discloses a kimchi seasoning method comprising selecting one from two kinds of fermentation speeds including a normal one and an intensive one and one from several predetermined seasoning levels and seasoning kimchi at a seasoning temperature corresponding to the selected fermentation speed and for a seasoning time corresponding to the selected seasoning level.
In accordance with this method, the seasoning time is directly selected by the user.
However, the method encounters a problem that the seasoned degree of kimchi is varied, depending on the quantity of kimchi to be seasoned, because the method does not take the quantity of kimchi into consideration.
Depending on the ambient temperature when kimchi is prepared, the kimchi may be more or less seasoned before it is put in a kimchi seasoning chamber. Such a seasoning may be called a spontaneous seasoning. Such a spontaneous seasoning is not the seasoning accomplished by virtue of heat generated from a heater in the kimchi seasoning chamber, but the seasoning already accomplished by virtue of the ambient temperature before the kimchi is put in the kimchi storing chamber.
For instance, where kimchi is prepared during summer, it may be assumed that seasoning of about 10% is accomplished by the ambient temperature before putting the kimchi in the kimchi storing chamber. Where kimchi is prepared during winter, it may be assumed that no seasoning is accomplished before putting the kimchi in the kimchi storing chamber.
If seasoning of 100% is accomplished during winter, seasoning of 110% may be accomplished during summer at the same seasoning condition. In order to achieve the same seasoned degree of kimchi irrespective of the season, therefore, it is required to provide a certain seasoned degree of, for example, 30% at the initial stage of the seasoning and carry out the remaining part of the seasoning, depending on the user's selection.